A Daedra's Boredom
by raepan2010
Summary: This story is purely for humor, it's not meant to be taken seriously. It's brought to you by two very disturbed minds. A Daedric Prince gets bored in his role. Deciding to spice things up, Fenris is taken from his world and brought before the Dragonborn. One remembers the two going through courtship and marriage while the other doesn't. Who's right and who is wrong? Does it matter?
1. What's a Daedra to Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or stage setting of Dragon Age 2 or Elderscrolls Skyrim. I make no money off of this story.

**A Daedra's Boredom**

Prologue: What's a Daedra to do?

The Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath, paced within his favorite place: Pelagius' mind. Not even the company of his favorite dead mortal could stave off the boredom of the day to day humdrum. He was busy trying to figure out a way to entertain himself. Sheogorath stopped suddenly when he had a truly inspired idea. It was time for him to branch out.

Sheogorath resumed his pacing, this time thinking of the best way to spread his powers with the least amount of repercussions. A wicked grin slowy made it's way across his face. He had the perfect plan, now he just needed the perfect mortals. Using the Dragonborn went without saying. She was responsible for his return to the humdrum life after all.

Sheogorath was getting frustrated at the lack of interesting mortals in the realm of Daedric Princes. He just needed one interesting mortal. None were forthcoming at all. Sheogorath then broke the unspoken rules of the universe. He began searching other worlds for the perfect mortal to complete his plan.

Sheogorath looked through the other worlds for what felt like forever. He finally found what he was looking for. An elvin male that had a prowess in battle that was a match for the Dragonborn. Now he just needed to wait for the perfect moment.

Sheogorath didn't have to wait for very long. The group the elf was traveling with were ambushed by an unevolved Dragon. Sheogorath was riveted to the image, he couldn't turn away. The right moment would pass him by if he did.

With a crazy cackle, Sheogorath found the perfect moment when the dragon was defeated. The four were regrouping around the carcass. With a snap of his fingers the elf disappeared right in front of everyone. He continued to watch the scramble of the remaining people to try to find where the elf had gone.

The elf appeared next to Sheogorath. He was unconscious, naturally. Sheogorath then began to put his plan in to action. He was giggling in anticipation.

~ Raniel was taken by surprise after she absorbed the soul of the Frost Dragon. When she began to approach the Word of Power a coffin burst open. She then realized that this was the resting place of a Dragon Priest. Already exhausted from the battle with the dragon, Raniel groaned as she swallowed a Health Philter. It was going to be a long day.

Two hours later, Raniel managed to cut down the Dragon Priest with her Nightingale Sword. With it's last vestige of strength, the Dragon Priest cast a fire spell at her. Too close to dodge, Raniel took the hit and was blasted backwards. She felt her head hit the wall to the Word of Power. Between the exhaustion, pain in her head and the sudden surge of power she could no longer stay awake. The last thing Raniel saw before passing out was a figure dressed in black making their way towards her quickly.

~ Raniel blinked her eyes open slowly. She had a massive headache generating from the back of her head. After blinking a few times she managed to sit up. She was in what appeared to be an abandoned shack. Those were everywhere in Skyrim so it wasn't out of the ordinary. She took in her surroundings more carefully. A fire was roaring, keeping the chill of the mountain snow out. A rabbit was on a stick, roasting.

As she shifted in her position on the cot Raniel noticed her clothing, or lack thereof. Her armor had been taken off. She was wearing a tunic and breeches along with a bandage around her head. Her armor was off to a corner, polished and stacked neatly.

A blanket was used as a door to keep the wind out. When Raniel noticed the blanket it was pulled aside. A male elf with silver hair and black armor entered with an arm load of wood. "I see that you're awake," he said. He moved to the fire and lowered the wood. He added one log and stood up again.

"Yes, thank you for helping me," Raniel began. "How long have I been out?"

"I've been tending to you for three days now," the elf said.

"That's a long time," Raniel murmured. "You've actually looked after me this whole time?" The elf was looking at Raniel curiously, but still nodded. "Thank you for that," she continued. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all," the elf said. "Since when is it a problem for a husband to look after his wife?"

"It's not a probl...Wait, you're my what now?"


	2. Now What?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or stage setting of Dragon Age 2 or Elderscrolls Skyrim. I make no money off of this story.

**A Daedra's Boredom**

Chapter One: Now What?

Raniel watched as the male's brows furrowed even further and a scowl took over his features. She scooted back as he approached her. She could move no further when her back hit the wall, however the male kept approaching. She could feel the growl in her throat, a primal warning for the male to stay away.

The elf stopped when he heard the noise. A worried expression now crossed his features. 'He should be worried,' Raniel thought. 'Even without my armor I'm not helpless. I could send him through the wall and be gone before he realizes what hit him.' Raniel's smug attitude was gone as quickly as it came at the elf's next actions. He glowed a silvery blue and then he was gone. Before Raniel knew it he was next to her.

It was surprising to Raniel how gently his hands cupped her face and turned her away from him. Without being able to face him, Raniel was truly cornered. She tried to pull away, but his free hand held her shoulder in place.

Raniel's breath stilled as she felt his exhale shift her hair. "You hit your head hard against the wall where the Word of Power was," he began. "Perhaps you have developed some sort of amnesia."

"There's nothing wrong with my memory," Raniel seethed. "I remember clearly fighting the dragon and then the dragon priest right after. I remember my training for both of my fighting styles, including the most recent. I remember my childhood and I remember being nearly killed by the Imperial Army. Not one ounce of it has you in there, let alone as my husband. I don't know who you are, but your plan to trick me will not work."

"I have no intention of tricking you," the male said. He let out a sigh of frustration. "We've been married for over a year now. We were both captured by the Imperial Army, a horrible misunderstanding with us being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was forced to watch as they brought you to kneel before the axeman. Though he tried to kill you, I'm grateful for the World Eater attacking and thus saving you from being beheaded."

"That's not possible," Raniel argued. "I remember that day clearly and you're not in it. I don't even know what your name is."

The man let out a sigh and pulled Raniel backwards so she was seated in his lap. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as their feet became tangled together. Raniel stiffened at the intimate gesture. He was a stranger as far as she was concerned. "How is it possible you remember the attack, but you don't remember me? I've been with you for so long." The elf paused, as if in thought. "Let's start with the small stuff for now. Since you don't seem to remember me, I'll begin with my name. I am Fenris and I come from Kirkwall."

"I've never heard of it," Raniel admitted. "Is that in Skyrim or some other country in Tamriel?"

"It's in neither," Fenris continued. "I come from another continent, Thedas. You were traveling when you came across bandits trying to rob what you perceived to be a helpless traveler. You finished half of the remaining bandits with your bow and arrows while I took out the rest with my sword. Since I was new to the area you agreed to show me to the nearest city, Solitude."

Raniel shook her head in denial. "It sounds like something that I would do," she admitted. "But I don't remember any of this. You say that you were there when Alduin first attacked, but I don't remember you. You know things that you shouldn't if I just met you."

"We didn't just meet," Fenris argued. "We've been comrades for a year and a half before we married at the Temple of Mara in Riften. It's been a little more than a year since then."

"This just doesn't make any sense," Raniel continued to protest.

Fenris let out a sigh. "It's late in the day," he changed subjects. "You should rest for now. In the morning we'll set out for Winterhold."

"Why Winterhold?" Raniel asked suspiciously.

"To speak to that insufferable friend of yours," Fenris half growled. "I still can't fathom how I could fall in love with a woman who's best friend is the Arch Mage of a college of mages." He spat the word mage as if it was the worse curse word in all the world.

"Mages are not evil," Raniel argued.

"Most of the mages out of the college have some honor," Fenris admitted. "Due in no small part to your friend I would imagine. However, we've had to fight back our own fair share of Necromancers desecrating burial chambers for me to declare the mages of Skyrim safe from corruption. They are all subject to temptation."

"You don't see my abilities as the Dragonborn as that of a mage?" Raniel challenged.

"I believe we've had this arguement," Fenris dodged.

"Enlighten me."

"When we met, you had no magic to speak of. You had no talent or desire for it. There was no reason not to trust you. You only discovered you were Dragonborn after we were married. Even then, after asking the monks in High Hrothgar, you still can't be considered a mage. Being Dragonborn is a sign of your race, so to speak. Like elves and dwarves, each race has a different talent."

"So you don't see me as human? That doesn't make you feel ill at ease?"

"Does my not being a human make you uncomfortable?"

"I suppose not."

"Then you need not ask," Fenris tightened his grip around Raniel for a moment. He then released his hold and stood. He strode over to the fire and removed the rabbit from the spit. He tore apart some of the meat and placed it on a wooden plate. He handed the food to Raniel. "You should eat to help the healing process and then try to get some more rest. We'll head off to the Mage College to see if there's something they can do for your amnesia."

Raniel rolled her eyes, but took the offered food anyway. The man was so set that she had amnesia even though she was positive that she was just fine. She would humor him for now. However, she would leave first chance she had. The rest of the meal was done in silence. Raniel because she was unsure of the situation and Fenris because he didn't want to cause more stress to Raniel after such a severe head injury. It wasn't long before Raniel fell into a light sleep. Fenris moved to sit against the wall, next to the door.

Three hours later, Raniel woke. She had a dream of Alduin swallowing Fenris whole. The image was more than a little disturbing for some reason. Raniel looked to where she last knew Fenris was. He was still against the wall.

Carefully, so as not to make a sound, Raniel lifted the covers off of herself. She found a pair of shoes and slipped them on. She toed her way to the corner that held her armor and bow. Not bothering to put them on and make more noise, Raniel gathered them as quietly as she could into her arms and headed for the door. She had just eased past Fenris and was reaching for the blanket that separated her from the outside when a voice startled her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Raniel dropped her armor in her surprise. "I thought that you were asleep," she accused. She glared down at Fenris, who was glaring up at her.

"I thought that you had given up too easily earlier," he started. "I decided that I should keep watch in case you tried something foolish. It appears that I was right." Fenris stood from his sitting position. "Where do you think you are going?"

"It's obvious that you're either delusional or trying to trick me," Raniel snapped. "I'm trying to escape from you and put as much distance between us as I can." She watched as Fenris' eyes narrowed with her admittance. Speaking of which, why had she said that? Raniel's own eyes widened, she had meant to come up with an excuse. The truth had just spilled from her lips without thought. 'What is going on here?' she asked herself.

~ Sheogorath was rolling on the ground, laughing at the scene before him. He had expected the Dragonborn to find a suitable lie that would put Fenris at ease and make him drop his guard. He couldn't let that happen though, it would spoil his fun too soon. Instead, Sheogorath used his talents and forced Raniel to speak the truth. Now she was caught tighter in his trap and he was having so much fun at her obvious plight.

"Sheogorath!"

The Daedric Prince of Madness winced. "The Void hath no fury," he muttered. Sheogorath turned his head to see Mara, the goddess of love herself, storming up to him.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Mara demanded. "You are meddling in affairs not your own."

"It had to be done your worshipfulness," Sheogorath prostrated himself. "Skyrim needed a little bit more spice to stop the mortals from dying of boredom. I'm sure the dragons are tired of the mortals just giving up and letting themselves be eaten."

"You know for a fact that is not the case," Mara accused.

"Do I?"

"Do not play at words with me," Mara continued. "You purposefully meddled in my domain. You took a male from another world, completely ignoring the deity in charge there, then made him believe that he is married and in love with the most needed mortal in Tamriel. What possessed you to believe this was a good idea?"

"Myself."

"Put him back Sheogorath," Mara ordered. "Do not think to defy me."

"Now is that such a good idea?" Sheogorath seemed to ask himself. "I've already played with the elf's memories to the point of rewriting the last several years of his life. I wonder what would happen if I did it again."

Mara inhaled deeply through her nose. She knew the dangers of messing with the minds of mortals. Too often they have had mortals go on a killing spree to either numb the pain they were constantly in or because they believed that everyone was out to do them harm. Still others had tried seeking a path to godhood, thinking that it was well within their right to do so.

Sheogorath saw the hesitation, so he continued to point something out. "Look at the two of them," he said. "Both stubborn to a fault, a strong sense of duty and a combined strength to knock the Imperial Army on it's butt. These two make the perfect couple. What's a good marriage without a few bumps in the road?"

"There was no marriage at all," Mara argued. "I will admit that they do appear to be a match. However, he is from a different world all together. His very skin carries an element found no where in all of Tamriel. You can't just over look these things."

"Did you say something?"

"I swear by all within me," Mara growled.

"Relax your majesticness," Sheogorath waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "It will all work out in the end."

"How?"

"I don't know yet."

"Argh!" Before Sheogorath knew it he was seeing stars from the blow to the head he was just delivered.

~ Raniel tried to bolt for the exit. Her fingers had just brushed the fabric of the blanket serving as a door when two arms wrapped around her waist like steel bands. Raniel was then pulled up against a strong chest, bare of armor. "I doubt that's a wise choice," Fenris said. His voice a whisper next to Raniel's ear. "You still suffer from amnesia. Who knows what other damage has been done when you hit your head."

Fenris held Raniel tightly against him, to the point that her feet were now off the floor. Taking advantage of this, Fenris made his way back to the bed. Raniel struggled in vain to get away. She had no way of escaping, with being a distance fighter she was no match for Fenris' strength and being unable to direct any of her voice attacks towards him.

Raniel felt herself being lifted, an arm under her shoulders and another under her knees. Before Raniel could react to the change of posture she was placed on the bed, facing the wall. In an instant Fenris was laying behind her with his arms once again wrapped around her. Raniel was then forced into a spooning position with Fenris staying behind her. "Sleep now," he ordered.

Raniel held a stiff position as long as she could. She never realized when it was when she fell asleep to the sound of steady breathing. The feeling of a strong and steady heartbeat against her back was oddly soothing. Fenris smirked when he felt Raniel's body go lax. He knew she had finally given in to her exhaustion.


	3. Winterhold

Disclaimer: I own not Dragon Age franchise or Elder Scrolls franchise. Made up names are my own though.

A/N: Originally this fiction was not expected to have as many fans as it does. Going back and reading it though, it's fairly amusing and I can see where people would like to know what happens next. I can't guarantee frequent updates though.

A Daedra's Boredom

Chapter Two: Winterhold

Raniel felt herself awaken slowly. She was enveloped in a comforting warmth. It was the kind of warmth that one bemoans having to leave. With a regretful sigh, Raniel started to shift in an effort to wake fully. Her movements were halted by something tightening around her waist. The previous night's confrontation hit her like a Blood Dragon landing on her head. She glanced over her shoulder, hoping not to see what she knew would be there. A pair of forest green eyes were staring back at her.

Fenris let out a small growl of frustration. When Raniel turned huge and worried eyes at him he knew that she still didn't remember him. It was becoming quite worrisome in all honesty. He stood up from the bed after giving her what he had hoped would be a reassuring squeeze. "We'll leave as soon as you've had something to eat," he announced. "We can't have you suffer from lack of nutrition on top of amnesia."

"There's nothing wrong with my memory," Raniel snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Are you saying that I've made everything up?" Fenris demanded. "How many people would know that your favorite stew is venison with onions, carrots and potatoes in it? How many people know that your feet are always freezing when the temperature is always cold out, even if they're next to a roaring fire? How many people know you have a birth mark on the small of your back? How many people did you tell that you are the leader of the Dark Brotherhood after the former used herself as the Black Sacrament?"

"I haven't told a single person that," Raniel admitted. "So unless I was talking in my sleep you must have used some sort of spell to divine that information."

Fenris threw his hands up into the air. "There is only one way to settle this," he announced. "I suppose the only way you'll believe me is if we go see that mage friend of yours. She was there at the temple when we were wed after all."

"Now that sounds like a fabulous idea," Raniel stood up. "She'll figure out what it is you're trying to pull and smoke your arse to High Hrothgar."

Fenris shook his head as he started heating up the meat from the rabbit they ate from the night before. He put the meat on a plate and handed it to Raniel. "You need the nutrients to heal that head of yours," he said. "I'll start packing everything and saddling up Frost."

"What's Frost doing here?" Raniel demanded. "I usually ride Shadowmere if I'm going out on a mission."

"I ride Frost while you ride Shadowmere," Fenris reminded. "I'm not going anywhere near that insufferable beast. The only one he tolerates getting close to him is you."

"He is an assassin," Raniel nodded in agreement. "That still doesn't explain how you know about him and Frost though."

Fenris stood straight from where he was picking up Raniel's armor. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of him holding it away from her. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked. "It's only natural for a husband and a wife to know and share things in their lives that they wouldn't with other people." He turned to walk out of shack.

"Where are you going with my armor?" Raniel demanded.

"I'm packing it on Frost," Fenris announced. "This way you won't get any ideas of getting into a fight and hurting yourself more. You might develop worse amnesia and forget about your mage friend from the college."

Raniel set the plate down and chased after Fenris. "I never agreed to allowing you dictating how I travel!"

"You're clearly not well enough to make such decisions on your own," Fenris charged. "Until we can cure your amnesia then I won't allow you to take part in any form of fighting."

Raniel was about to unleash a Shout at the elf. She stopped herself in time once she saw that Fenris had moved to where Shadowmere and Frost would be in the line of fire. "Smart elf," she muttered. Feeling a biting cold in her feet Raniel looked down. Her barefeet were buried in the mountain snow. Sending a final glare in Fenris' direction she went back into the shack. She quickly found a pair of leather boots next to the fire. Whether it was to dry them or keep them warm didn't matter to Raniel. She was in such a bad mood now that she just shoved them on her feet and stormed back out.

Raniel barely set a foot out of the shack when a blanket was wrapped around her and Fenris was lifting her onto Frost's back. Before she could gain her bearings Fenris was on the horse behind her. Wrapping one arm around Raniel's waist, Fenris took Frost's reins with his free hand and lightly kicked the horse's side to get him to start moving. Raniel looked behind to the shack. She wasn't surprised to see that Shadowmere was following behind them faithfully, nor was she surprised that her spare weapons were being kept well out of her reach.

"You'll strain your muscles by the time we reach Winterhold if you don't relax a little," Fenris reprimanded.

"I think I'll live," Raniel snapped back. She faced forward, not seeing the sad look that Fenris had focused on her.

It took half a day to reach Winterhold. Some of the people that Raniel recognized would nod in greeting as she and Fenris passed. It was shocking to Raniel, no one was questioning the two of them riding the same horse? "What is going on?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Fenris asked.

"They're all acting like they see you with me everyday," Raniel said. "They should at least be questioning who you are."

"Perhaps this is more proof to you that I am who I say I am," Fenris said. "Would even a powerful mage be able to change the memories of an entire town filled with scholars, warriors and mages?" Raniel said nothing to that. She knew that the answer was 'no'. Not even a mage using borrowed power could pull off such a feat. The situation was becoming stranger and stranger. She was wondering now if she was in a strange dream and simply couldn't wake herself up.

~Sheogorath was having the time of his life. The Dragonborn was one small step away from questioning her sanity. If she was wondering if she was just in some sort of dream it wouldn't be long now. He had a stroke of genius when he requited Mephala for this event. Weaving her web of plans through the mortals she was able to change the memories of some so that they would believe that Fenris was indeed the husband of Raniel. Of course they didn't do it for all the mortals. Having just enough for Raniel to question her sanity would do. Now the real fun was about to begin.

"Have you not had enough of this farse?" Sheogorath turned towards the voice that questioned his most brilliant plan to date. A figure wearing green armor with the symbol of a dragon across the breast plate emerged.

"My dear friend Peryite," Sheogorath greeted. His voice held a hint of annoyance in contrast to the greeting. "What honor do I owe for this visit?"

"You know well to the reason for my being here," Peryite charged. "You've not only stepped on Mara's toes by this twisted scheme of yours, but mine as well. You're changing the natural order of things in this world. If bringing an outworlder wasn't enough of an insult, now your playing with the minds of the more susceptible mortals. Put things right before more damage can be done and you unleash something outside of our powers to stop."

"Since when have we ever stopped chaos and destruction in the mortal worlds?" Sheogorath asked. His tone was curious and he had a thoughtful look on his face. "I seem to recall many a time when other Daedric know-it-alls started something and had the mortals finish it for them. It isn't fair the others get to play, but you don't want me to."

"Of course I can't allow this," Peryite charged. "It isn't natural."

"Neither is sending Alduin through time," Sheogorath muttered. "I didn't see you doing something about that." Sheogorath rolled his shoulders and faced Peryite. "What is it you intend, or even think you can, do to me if I refuse?"

Peryite narrowed his eyes on the Mad Prince. "You know I don't have the power to directly oppose you," he said. "I do, however, have other influences. I won't let you make the Dragonborn go insane."

"I don't see how you can stop it," Sheogorath rolled his eyes. "You're more then welcome to try it though." With a narrowing of his eyes, Peryite turned and left. "That's right, go and cry in your realm like a baby."

~In the highest tower of the College a woman blinked her eyes rapidly. For some reason she felt a heavy weight lifted off of her shoulders. Glancing out of her window she saw a green shadow flee from sight. "A bad omen if I ever saw one," she muttered. A knocking on the door drew her attention. "Enter," she called.

The master wizard, Mirabelle Ervine, entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt your studies," she apologized. "You have some visitors here to see you. They've come for your expertise in healing magic."

The Arch Mage closed the book she had been reading from after marking her page. "Then we shouldn't keep them waiting," she said.


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer: I own not Dragon Age franchise or Elder Scrolls franchise. Made up names are my own though.

A Daedra's Boredom

Chapter Three: Revealed

Mirabelle led the Arch Mage to the main lobby area of the school. Raniel and Fenris were waiting close to the exit. Fenris stood between the door and Raniel. Mirabelle stood off to the side and let the Arch Mage approach the two. The Arch Mage had a look of concern crossed with confusion on her face. "You're the one that needs help Raniel?" she asked.

"It's good to see you Mira," Raniel said. "You could say that."

"Who's your friend?" Mira asked. The male behind Raniel stiffened when Mira asked her question.

"So you're telling me that you don't know him?" Raniel asked.

"How is that possible?" Mirabelle came up. "Lady Arch Mage, don't you remember Sir Fenris at all? He's been married to Raniel for a while now."

"You must be joking Mirabelle," Mira said. "There's no way that Raniel would have gotten married without me knowing about it."

"Which was why you were there at the Temple of Mara when we wed," Fenris said.

"Wait a minute," Raniel cut in. "Now I'm even more confused. I don't remember getting married to Fenris, but everyone in this town recognizes him as my husband. Now Mira's saying that she doesn't even recognize him?"

"This is impossible," Fenris announced. "Are you saying that both you and Mira now suffer from amnesia?"

"It's not possible for Arch Mage Mira to have amnesia," Mirabelle pointed out. "She hasn't been out on a mission in quite some time. There's no chance that she had any type of injury that could have caused amnesia. There must be some other reason that the two don't remember you Sir Fenris."

"The entire town believes that Fenris and I are married," Raniel explained. "The only ones that don't believe that is myself and Mira."

"This is madness," Fenris growled. His statement caused the room to grow silent.

~Sheogorath rolled on the floor, kicking and crying. It just wasn't fair, all of his fun was ruined just as it was getting good. Pyrite had interferred in the one place that would keep the Dragonborn from going over the edge to insanity.

"You had to know we wouldn't let you drive the Dragonborn insane." Sheogorath looked up to the female voice. A number of the Daedric Princes had gathered before him. The one that spoke was Mara. "You're interference has already irreparibly changed the natural order of things. You should be happy with that small amount of insanity."

"You must be joking," Sheogorath stopped his rolling on the floor. "This was supposed to be my greatest work yet. I can't think of a better accomplishment than turning the hero of Tamriel into my most faithful and insane puppet."

"Enough of this foolishness," a whisper of a female voice spoke. "We will not repay all that the Dragonborn has done by allowing you to complete your plan. Pyrite just took action before anyone else could."

"Don't be so high and mighty with me Nocturnal," Sheogorath snapped. "All of you had the chance to use her for your own gain. I say it's high time for me to have a play date this time."

"That'ssss not going to happen," a male voice hissed. "You're not interessssted in having the Dragonborn helping you sssssolve a problem. You want her to become the problem that the ressssst of ussssss have to ssssolve."

"That's uncommonly perceptive of you Sithis," Sheogorath mumbled.

"Pyrite and Mara will go and speak with the Dragonborn now," Nocturnal stated. "You will remain here while they go and set your mess straight."

~"Now that makes some sort of strange sense," Mira said. "It's a pretty bad omen though, if it's true."

"If what is true?" Fenris asked.

"The two of them seem to believe that the Daidric Prince of Madness is playing with our lives," Mirabelle said.

"That's obsurd," Fenris stated.

"Unfortunately their assumption is accurate." The group turned to one of the torches that surrounded the room. Two human-like silouettes could be seen in the fire. "It was Sheogorath's intention to get the Dragonborn, Raniel, to question her sanity by giving the people she interacts with false memories. Had I not stepped in, the Arch Mage would also believe that she and the elf are married."

"Are you telling me that a demon was playing with my memories?" Fenris snapped.

"That is not far from the truth," a second voice emerged. "Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness. He pulled you from your world and brought you to this one. He ignored the boundaries and laws that keep the worlds separate. We're here to set things back to the way they are supposed to be."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Fenris demanded.

"We'll set everyone's memories back to normal," the male answered. "Then we'll be sending you back to your friends in Kirkwall."

"That's good then," Mira said. "We can't have someone as powerful as the Dragonborn going insane."

"We'll start by returning the memories Sheogorath stole from Fenris," the woman said.

"Stole from me?" Fenris had a deep scowl on his face at the implications.

"It's nothing to be afraid of," the male apparation said. "You won't even realize it's happened."

"Pardon my insolence," Mirabelle spoke up. "However, you haven't told us who the two of you are. Obviously you're two of the Daedric Princes. My question is which ones are you?"

"I am Pyrite and the other is Mara."

"Now I understand why you stopped Sheogorath," Raniel spoke. "He obviously messed with the natural order of things. Not to mention that he had someone believe that he was married when the truth is Mara gave no such blessing."

"Precisely," Mara stated. "You were not meant to have a husband Dragonborn. I'm sorry to tell you that. It's not that you are undeserving. There a none more so than you. I am unable to find you someone to spend the rest of your life with because there are no males in Tamriel that can equal you in power. I'm afraid that would just make you both miserable in the end."

Fenris stumbled a little all of the sudden. Being the closest to him, Raniel put her hand on his shoulder to help steady him. He put his hand on top of her own and gave her a somewhat pleading look. "I remember my friends," he said. "I remember what happened to me. We were fighting a high dragon when I was brought to a strange place."

"That would be Sheogorath's realm," Pyrite answered. "I am surprised that you remember it at all. Not many have set sight on it and remain sane. You are either very fortunate or extremely unlucky."

"I would wager more towards unlucky," Fenris growled. "I am an escaped slave and an elf."

"Keeping slaves is barbaric," Raniel seethed. Whenever she heard of slaves being kept, it brought an urge to destroy those that felt they were superior enough to hold slaves. Her hand tightened it's grip on Fenris' shoulder.

"Now we will begin to remove the memories that Sheogorath forced upon you," Pyrite announced.

"Wait," Fenris held up his free hand. "Give me a just a moment." He then turned to face Raniel. "I have been on the run from my former master for years. In that time I have made few friends. None closer then the man named Hawke. However," he paused in his speech and put his hand on Raniel's cheek. "The memories I have of being with you, even if they are fake, have been the happiest. If I am forced to be without you then..." He turned his gaze to the two Daedric Princes in the fire. "If the two of us can not be together then I would not part with the memories of Raniel."

"How obsurd," Pyrite started. "It goes against the natural order of things. It simply can't be allo..."

"Hold a moment," Mara interrupted. "I'm intrigued by this request. Tell me then, mortal, what makes you think we should honor this demand?"

"I've gone through the fake memories that Sheogorath gave to me. I would imagine that they were actually Raniel's memories only with my added presence. It seems likely that he simply added me to them. With that thought in mind, the outcome was slightly different. It was like watching a play and growing fond of the characters and heros." Fenris turned back to face Raniel. "I would have liked to have had another chance to get to know you."

"I can allow you to keep those memories," Mara stated. "It is time for you to return back to Thedas." Fenris gave a nod to Pyrite and Mara. He gave Raniel's hand a final squeeze and released her. There was a flash of light and he was gone.

"Now we will remove the elf from your memories as well," Pyrite stated.

"Nah, I think I'm good." Mira started to walk away at that. "I don't allow anyone or anything to poke around in my head if I have forewarned knowledge of it. Besides, this should make for an interesting entry into my daily journal. Hmmm, I wonder if I can devise a scrying potion to let us see what's going on in that world."

"That is exactly why your memories of this event need to be erased," Pyrite snapped.

"I want to keep my memories too," Raniel announced. "I know I may not have been the nicest to Fenris, it's not everyday a stranger claims to be married to you, but he was kind to me. He took care of me when he thought that I was incapable. I've..."

"It's not like you to be so hesitant," Mira pointed out.

Raniel took in a deep breath and stared everyone down. "I've already started to miss him. I think that I may love him."

The silouette of Mara drifted closer to Raniel. She seemed to peer deep into her soul. "I had worried this would happen," Mara sighed. "It would seem that just by meeting that man you had developed a bond. The time you spent with him to reach Winterhold had caused that bond to grow stronger. You two would make the perfect match if you were not from a different world."

"Why so much drama?" a raspy woman's voice asked. All turned to the source. An antique mirror that had been in a case started to glow. The case blew apart and a woman in purple armor walked out. The wrinkles on her face attested to her age, old as dirt. "That's what I never liked about you Daedric Princes. You all seem to thrive on the drama you create for others."

"Who are you to dare throw around such accusations?" Pyrite demanded.

"I'm known by many names," the woman said. She folded her arms and stood with a casual ease, as if she wasn't standing in front of powerful beings. "For now, I'll introduce myself simply as Flemeth. I've come to extend an offer from one dragon to another." Her gaze moved to look Raniel in the eye.

"You've come to parley with me?" Raniel asked. "First off, what did you mean when you said 'one dragon to another'?"

"It is as I said," Flemeth answered. "While you harbor the soul of a dragon you can never take on a dragon form. This does not mean you are any less a dragon. You have the power and the skills. I imagine it took you a great deal of time to build up such a reputation. I, on the other hand..."

"You mean you can change into a dragon?" Mira asked. "How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible if you have the knowledge," Flemeth smirked. "For instance, traveling from one world to the next without reprecussions."

"You would show me how to find Fenris?" Raniel asked.

"For a price," Flemeth agreed.

"This is an outrage," Pyrite yelled. "The world of that elf is not ready for the Dragonborn, it probably never will be. I will not allow some aged mortal to arrive and sprout nonsense she knows nothing of."

"Don't preach to me boy," Flemeth said. Her voice remained calm, but all within the room could detect the underlying malice. "I am far different from what you think you see. I have the authority to bring the Dragonborn over and I will do so if she agrees."

"How do you hold such authority?" Mara asked in a more diplomatic tone.

"I come on behave of one that was betrayed," Flemeth answered cryptically. "More than that I can not say."

"What exactly is it that you would want me to do for you?" Raniel asked.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Flemeth smirked. "A great malice and war is coming to the world where your man resides."

"My man?" Raniel blinked.

"Is that not what he is?" Flemeth sent Raniel a knowing look. "You're practically begging me to take you to him almost without hearing my end of the bargain. I can see the anticipation in your eyes." Raniel looked thoughtful for a moment and then met the gaze of Flemeth. "That's more like it," Flemeth whispered. "I simply would like you to be ready to fight when the world has need of you. No other has the skills you've developed so nicely. I could travel all across the world of Thedas and never find one that can vanish into the shadows as well as you can, use the power of dragons in the heat of battle like you or can summon dragons as you can."

"It's only one dragon," Raniel pointed out. "I am only able to summon him with his permission."

"That isn't wholly true is it?" Flemeth asked. "I can see you have been granted permission to summon another dragon. One that flies the skies of the Soul Cairn?"

"You know about Durnehviir?" Raniel looked stunned.

"Be careful with this one Dragonborn," Mara advised. "She is not all that she seems."

"And what do I seem to be to you?" Flemeth teased. "I'm simply offering the Dragonborn a chance at happiness. Something you Daedric freeloaders failed to do."

"Is she wanting them to torture her soul in the Void?" Mira asked. She came up and stood next to her friend. It was a thing unheard of for someone to brazenly challenge any of the Daedric Princes, even the benevolent ones. She then looked to Raniel. "Do you really want to go somewhere just to fight?"

"What would be the difference between here and there?" Raniel asked. "There is no end to the mercenaries and bandits looking to make names of themselves for defeating what they perceive as a false dragonborn. None of them truly believe I have been helping the cities around Skyrim. If I'm not fighting then I'm exploring ruins and abandoned tombs on a whim. More often then not having to deal with Foresworn, Draugr or Falmer. The only one waiting for my return home is my housecarl. I would rather go and live in another world where I have a chance for love despite the fighting instead of here, where all I have to look forward to is the next battle."

"That elf got under your skin," Mira smirked. She then turned and faced Flemeth. "If you intend to take my friend, then I would go as well."

"That's preposterous," Pyrite fumed.

"A fully trained mage that doesn't need to fear the temptations of demons?" Flemeth put a finger to her chin in thought. "Yes, I can see that Thedas would have a great deal of need for someone with your skills. Very well, you may come as well. Provided that you are also ready when the world has need of you."

"This is an outrage!" Pyrite stated. "I will not permit any of this." He charged towards Flemeth.

In response to the attack, Flemeth raised her right hand only slightly with the palm out. When Pyrite was close enough it was like he hit a wall. He was thrown backwards, towards Raniel and Mira. The two women ducked and the Daedric Prince was blown out to the courtyard.

"If you've made your decision," Flemeth said. She turned and started to head towards the mirror. "Then it's time for us to take our leave before he thinks to do anything else he might regret."

"Can I bring my horses?" Raniel asked. "They have all of my equipment with them."


	5. Party

Disclaimer: I own not Dragon Age franchise or Elder Scrolls franchise. Made up names are my own though.

A Daedra's Boredom

Chapter Four: Party

"You would leave Tamriel without it's hero?" Mara spoke. Raniel was leading Shadowmere across the tiled flooring towards the glowing mirror. Mira was leading Frost behind her. Frost had more bags tied to his saddle, belongings of Mira. "How do you even know that you can trust this woman? She's given no information regarding her identity or how she knows that you'll be needed in this other world."

"Alduin has been defeated," Raniel pointed out. She stopped leading Shadowmere to address the Daedric Prince. Though she was speaking to Mara she didn't turn around to face her. "For the past month all I've been doing are the requests of Jarl's, merchants and Daedric Priests. All these people seem to do is demand more of my time and experience without having to offer anything in return for my aid. I grow weary of the constant reliance they place on me. With me gone then they should all learn to take care of their own proplems without the need to drag others into it."

"Fat chance of that," Mira scoffed. "I keep telling you that you're too optimistic and naive of what people are like." She walked past the black horse and it's lead. "It's more likely a civil war will break out among the Jarl's. Each blaming the other for your disappearance. Not a single one will believe the innocence of the other." Raniel looked at Mira in shocked horror. Mira blinked at the expression and nearly hit her own forehead. "I'm not trying to tell you to stay," Mira back tracked. "I'm simply saying that without some notice from you that's the most probable outcome of your sudden disappearance."

Mira then gestured for Mirabelle to come forward. "I'm leaving the college in your hands," she said. "You're now the Arch Mage of Skyrim. I would ask for one final favor, however. Would you send a message to each Jarl of Skyrim? Tell them that the Dragonborn has been called abroad and is most likely not expected to return any time soon. When she does return a message will be sent to inform them of her arrival."

"Of course we will," Mirabelle agreed. "But, I didn't think you were planning on returning."

"We're not," Mira confirmed. "We'll be leaving Tamriel behind. The message is a platitude to keep war from breaking out. It's also so that the decision to leave doesn't weigh heavily on our soft hearted Dragonborn." Mirabelle nodded at the explanation. Mira nudged Raniel's shoulder, telling her gently it was time to go.

The two women blindfolded the horses before they stepped into the mirror. The large animals had no choice but to follow the women where they led. Raniel turned to Flemeth as she stood in front of the mirror. "Would I still be able to summon Odaviin and Durnehviir?"

"It's possible," Flemeth dodged giving a straight answer. "You'll at least never know until you give it a try." Raniel nodded and then stepped through the mirror, leading Shadowmere through as well. Mira followed behind as she led Frost.

~"SPREAD OUT!" A male's voice shouted. "We have to find him quickly!"

"Andraste's tits elf," a smooth male voice spoke. "You always have to make things more complicated then they need to be."

"I hardly think this is Fenris' fault Varric," a strong female voice said. "I can't imagine that anyone would willingly want to disappear from right in front of their companions."

"Just companions Aveline?" Varric asked. "After all these years I would have thought that you would at least think of us as acquaintances."

"Oh for Maker's sake Varric," Aveline rolled her eyes. "_I _consider us to be friends. It's Fenris that may only think of us as companions."

"Truer words were never spoken," Varric agreed.

"Have either of you found anything?"

"No sign of the broody elf Hawke," Varric answered. "I don't think he's here in the Bone Pit anymore."

A man with dark hair and beard strode up to the two. "Were you even looking for him?" he crossed his arms.

"You wound me sir," Varric feigned pain to his chest. "To suggest that I wouldn't put enough effort into finding one of our own."

Hawke let out a frustrated sigh. "You're right Varric," he said. "Sorry if I jumped to conclusions. But a person just doesn't disappear right out of thin air like that. Especially if they're not a mage."

"If Fenris was a mage I think he would fall on his sword 'accidentally'," Varric teased. Aveline nodded her head in agreement. "So it must be the work of someone else."

"You don't think it could be that Tevinter Magister, do you?" Aveline suggested. "Fenris has always stated he wouldn't hesitate to use blood magic. This seems like something that a blood mage would do."

"That's a distinct possibility," Varric stated. "If that's the case then Broody is in a lot more trouble then just disappearing."

"We need to find him," Hawke stated. "He was trusting me to help him."

"We'll find him Hawke," Aveline said. "Let's get back to Kirkwall and I'll start sending out patrols."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Varric agreed. "We'll get the others involved as well. Rivani is always looking for a good stretch and Maker knows that Choir Boy could use some fresh air."

Hawke was about to answer when a voice interrupted the conversation. "As much as I would like to agree with that, you don't need to request their assistance." The three turned to see Fenris coming from aound the dragon carcass. "As you can see for yourselves I'm fine, mostly."

"What do you mean by 'mostly'?" Hawke asked.

"It's a bit of a long story," Fenris glanced to the side. "I'm still having a hard time figuring the whole affair out myself." Fenris then turned his head and looked around the area. "It would seem that I'm back in the Bone Pit. How long have I been gone?"

"Barely five minutes," Aveline answered.

Fenris' eyes widened in shock as he looked at her. "That's all? But I could swear that I was with he... them for several days." One of Varric's eyebrows rose at the speech correction. Neither of the others noticed the slight slip.

"What do you mean for days?" Hawke asked. "Fenris, I think it would be best if you started explaining what happened to you, if you can. You can tell us on the way back to Kirkwall." He turned and started walking away. He paused and glanced back. "I didn't think to ask because of the suddenness of it all. You're not injured, are you?"

Fenris shook his head in a negative manner. "I have no physical injuries Hawke," he answered. "You needn't worry." Hawke nodded and continued to walk up the cliff back to the miners camp and for the exit. Aveline was quick to follow him.

As Fenris started to follow Varric fell into step next to him. "So what did happen to you Broody?" he asked.

"It's hard to believe," Fenris stated. "I'm still having a hard time adjusting. I will try to explain it as best as I can if you'd bare with me."

"Anything for a good story." Fenris then began telling them about how he was taken from their world to another, stating that it was a sort of deity from that 'other' world that took him. He ommited a few details, such has having his memories played with to the point of not remembering them and believing he was married. He stated that he had arrived in time to save a warrior from dying of exposure. He explained how he tended to this person for three days before they awoke and their travel to the nearest village where they could not only find proper shelter, but also where the warrior's friend and trusted mage healer resided.

"What about that new sword you're sporting?" Varric asked. "Looks a little on the 'not nice' side if you ask me."

Fenris pulled the great sword he carried from his back to show them. "It's called 'Bloodskal Blade'," he answered. The blade had a rusted red coloring along the edges and faded into black towards the center. It looked as though years of constant battle had stained the blade and hilt red. Close to the tip, center and base of the blade the metal jutted out and back in sharply as a type of spike. "It was..." he paused as he thought of his answer. "It was a gift of thanks for my assitance."

When they passed through the gates of Kirkwall Aveline immediately broke off, saying she needed to get back to the barracks. Hawke left for the market, needing to restock on the supplies they had used fighting the High Dragon. Fenris was about to head back to his 'borrowed' mansion when the look Varric was giving him stopped him. "What is it dwarf?" he asked.

"What aren't you telling us?" Varric asked back.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't Broody," Varric rolled his eyes. "You can't con a con-man. Nor can you only tell half a story to a story-teller. So come on Broody, tell me more about this woman you saved."

"There's not much to tell about her," Fenris shrugged.

"So I was right," Varric smirked. Fenris stiffened when he let that part slip. He had tried to hide the fact the warrior was a woman, especially from Varric. He knew that he would never be able to hear the end of it.

"Let's go to the Hanged Man. I'll buy you a drink." Varric knew how to ply others for information. Good company, relaxed vibe and a strong drink did wonders for loosening tongues that refused to tell the good stuff.

It was two hours later that Fenris was finally able to head to his mansion. Varric sat at his long table and thought of the story he was told. It was a very far-fetched story, even if you left out that Fenris was led to believe he was married. But Fenris wasn't known for giving false information unless it kept him from a certain Tevinter Magister. In this instance, there was no reason for Fenris to lie. He did omit a few details in the story. Varric agreed that on a general whole they weren't that important to what happened. Should any of the others ask 'why' he was taken, then it would be different. The sword he was 'gifted' with, Fenris gave Varric a detailed account of the adventure he and his 'wife' took to a volcanic island and how they explored an abandoned mine to help ease the mind of an old miner.

Varric nodded to Nora when she dropped a mug of ale in front of him. He was still lost in his thoughts. "I never thought I would see the day," he finally muttered. "Our Broody Elf friend has found love." Varric then grimaced and flinched. "His broodiness is going to get even worse now that he's found love and lost it."

~Raniel and Mira carefully guided the horses down the mountain. Of all the places they could arrive in this strange world it would have to be the top of a mountain. To compound the issue, their 'guide' just left them there. All she told them was that someone would be waiting for them at the base and would find a way to lead them to the city. With that, Flemeth had transformed into a dragon and flew away.

"Of all the adventures I've been on with you," Mira spoke up. "I have to say this one takes the prize for creepy factor any day."

"Now what makes you say that?" Raniel smirked.

"Let's see... Walking through a mirror without breaking the glass." Mira held up her free hand in a fist. With every sentence she lifted a finger. "Winding up in a strange 'road', for lack of a better term, with other mirrors as far as the eye can see. Walking through a second mirror only to come out in a spider damned cave. Have I mentioned how much I hate spiders!?"

"Once or twice," Raniel laughed a little. "I personally think setting the whole cavern on fire was a bit excessive though."

"I don't!" Mira cleared her throat after the small outburst. "Then we come out to the open air only to be abandoned by our guide. A guide which turns into a Void damned dragon! Did I leave anything out?"

"You think this is all strange?" Raniel glanced back at her friend. "You should have been there when I joined the Dawnguard, or when I fought Alduin. Today just seems like a normal day of adventure to me."

"I would hate to see what you think is scary then."

The two rounded the path that led down the mountain. They finally arrived at what appeared to be the base. A camp of sorts was set up around the path. At the path's exit an elderly elf woman in green clothing stood. She was looking up the path, as if waiting for them. She noticed the two had stopped their approach and beckoned them to come closer. Mira hesitated for a moment, not really knowing what to expect. Raniel strode forward, eyes shifting back and forth as if looking for a trap.

"Calm yourself child," the elderly woman spoke with an accent. "You are in no danger here among the Dalish. I am the Keeper of this tribe, Marethari."

"Is that your race of elves?" Mira asked.

"Ah yes," Marethari smiled. "Asha'Bellenar spoke of two other worlders that would be unfamiliar with the ways of this world. It's not surprising that you don't know of us. We elves that live outside of the city are nomads. Our home lands are the Dales and therefore we are the Dalish."

"Elves outside of the city?" Ranial looked curious.

"We Dalish consider ourselves to be free," Marethari spoke. "Since we lost our home elves have been oppressed by humans. Those that live among the humans are merely elves and not treated kindly. They have lost sight of their Dalish heritage. But you did not come here for a history lesson." Marethari turned behind her and nodded. A young male elf with a bow on his back jogged up to them. "This is Junar, he will guide you to Kirkwall."

"It is an honor to meet guests of Asha'Bellanar," Janar bowed slightly.

Raniel and Mira bowed in greeting as well. "Forgive our rudeness," Raniel spoke. "We're still in wonder and shock of everything that's happened. My name is Raniel Iceveins and this is my friend Mira Mistchaser."

"It is understandable how you must feel," Marethari excused the two. "I've never heard of such names before though. Is it common in your world?"

"In our country, Skyrim, it's common practice for skilled warriors to be given a name that they've earned through combat by a Jarl that they've helped. For me, when I had helped the Jarl of Solitude I was given the name Iceveins because I was using a sword that had a freeze enchantment on it. My enemies were constantly frozen in their tracks. Mira was given her name because in a heated battle she called forth a strong wind and blew the mist away that was hindering the army's ability to even defend itself against a hord of creatures." Raniel explained the origins of their name.

"I've never heard of a sword that could freeze anyone without it's wielder being a mage," Janar said in fascination.

"It's not that hard," Mira spoke up. "The initial enchantment is created by someone with magical talent, strong or weak. The strength of the enchantment depends on the strength of magic of the mage creating it. Then the enchantment can be placed on any weapon that's capable of holding it, this can be done by those without magical talent. I could make several enchantments for Raniel if she were to ask and she can then place them on any weapon she likes."

"That is a rare gift indeed," Marethari praised. "It's a valuable skill and I wish you the best of luck as you go to the city. The humans of this world are not so kind to mages."

"Why is that?" Raniel asked.

"Mages of this world are often tempted by demons," Janar spat. His voice held a venom that spoke of some type of experience. "Not even Dalish mages are free from this corruption. Demons tempt the mages with promises of power. In the end, the demon gets everything it wants while the mage is left to die. Not before killing everyone and everything around it first."

"That's more than a little concerning," Mira said thoughtfully. "I've never had any temptation beyond whether I should have another glass of wine or not."

"Consider yourself fortunate then," Janar relaxed a little. "I will pray to the creators that you never have to know that suffering."

"It is getting late," Marethari hinted. She turned to face Janar fully. "If you hope to return to us before sundown you must leave now."

"You are right Keeper," Janar bowed to her in farewell. "I will return immediately after I escort these two safely to the city." He then turned to the newcomers. "If you would please follow me, we must hurry now." He began to walk at a brisk pace through the camp. Raniel and Mira nodded their own farewelll to Marethari and quickly followed after.

A few hours later the three stood at the gates of the city. "This is where I leave you," Janar said. "I would not go into that city for anything. Too many Shemlen dwell within."

"What are Shemlen?" Mira asked.

"My apologies," Janar spoke again. "I sometimes forget we use words you're unfamiliar with. 'Shemlen' or 'Shem' is the term we Dalish use for dishonorable or filthy humans. Of course, we don't consider all humans to be bad. There are a few worthy of respect, such as yourselves." He then directed their attention back to the city. "You'll have to ask for directions, however I can give you a few names that might be recognized. The elf you seek, you said his name is Fenris?" Raniel nodded in confirmation. "He often travels with the same people. Three of his more common traveling companions are called Varric, Aveline and Hawke. There are a few more, but those three will be the most recognized."

"That's a big help," Raniel smiled at Janar. "Thank you for showing us the way." Janar bid the two a final farewell and started back towards the mountain.

"He certainly doesn't make it easy to be found," Mira joked. "Of course, that might be because he did say he was an escaped slave."

"We have two or three hours before sunset," Raniel ignored her. "We can either start looking or we can try to find someplace to stay. If we were to look for a bar we might be able to get both. They often rent rooms to travelers and the biggest gossips of the city gather and drink their woes away."

"To the bar then," Mira started walking into the city. It didn't take long for the two to get directions. The bar, Hanged Man, was located in Lowtown, the closest to the city gate. The two found themselves in front of the tan building with the figure of a man hanging upside down.

"I don't think this is the place," Mira joked. Raniel rolled her eyes and looked for a place to leave the two horses. Mira tied Frost to a post around the corner so he wouldn't wander off. Raniel tied Shadowmere's lead to his saddle so he had enough slack to turn his head and left him next to Frost. She knew that he wouldn't wander and if someone were to try to steal either horse he would protect them until she could get out there.

~"I did as you asked Fenris," Aveline sat at the table in front of Fenris. "A ship by the name you gave and an elf fitting your description."

"I have to know if it's her or not," Fenris snapped.

"It's up to you at this point," Aveline stood. Hawke was just entering the room at this point. "You talk to him Hawke, maybe you can talk some sense into him." As she walked out of the room Fenris let loose a Tevinter curse.

"Problems?" Hawke asked.

"It's my sister," Fenris admitted. "I didn't tell you, but I looked into the information that Hadrianna gave us. I found her in Miranthous."

"She's not a slave?" Hawke asked.

"No," Fenris admitted. "She's a tailor, in fact. I sent a letter and coin enough to meet me here. She's at the Hanged Man and will be there for the next week or so. But I can't go there alone. Will you come with me? Just to meet with her, it's all I ask."

~Raniel and Mira sat at a somewhat clean table in the far corner of the bar. The waitress was taking forever to come and take their order. Mira gave a shudder and leaned in close to Raniel. "That scandalous woman at the bar as been staring at us since we sat down."

Raniel took out her money purse and held up a coin. In it's reflection she could see the woman that Mira was referring to. "Are you sure it's not you she's looking at?" she teased. "I don't think she can get a good look at my features through my back." Raniel put the coin away and nodded off to the table next to them. "My biggest concern is the innocent looking elf by herself that looks a little bit too on edge."

Mira glanced out of the corner of her eye and back again. "Like you said, she looks way too innocent in the way of the world. She might be scared to death in a bar like this, surrounded by thugs and drunks." Mira raised an eyebrow when Raniel raised her black hood and face mask to hide all but the dark of her eyes. "I think you're reading into it a lot more then you should."

"A woman not wise in the ways of such enviroments are up to something."

"Or poor."

"The heavy purse tucked under the collar of her dress says otherwise."

"How in the Void can you tell... Nevermind, I forgot who I'm talking to. So, what do we do?"

"Wait and see."

"Oh that's brilliant, why didn't I think of that?"

Raniel watched the elf as she nervously glanced around her surroundings. She looked at Raniel and Mira. Though she couldn't tell Raniel was watching her, she gave a shudder. A woman clad in pitch black leather armor with a matching cloak and mask was intimidating to most. The elf pulled her eyes away and continued to survey the bar. She stopped short when she looked towards the door. "It really is you," she sighed out.

"Varania?"

Raniel had to force herself not to shoot up from her seat. Though she had only been with him a few days she would know Fenris' smooth voice anywhere. "I remember you," Fenris continued to say. "We used to play together in our master's courtyard while mother worked. You called me..."

"Leto," Varania stood up. "That's your name."

"What is it?" Fenris asked. "What's the matter?"

"Fenris," a male in red and black mage robes cut in. "We need to get out of here."

"Ah my little Fenris," a cocky voice called from the stairs. "Predictable as always."

Mira and Raniel turned to face the scene fully. The group had gathered an audience of everyone in the bar so none were paying attention to the two strange women. Raniel's heart cried out at the look of fear on Fenris' face. "I'm sorry it came to this Leto," Varania said.

Fenris' expression turned to anger in an instant. He approached Varania and stood over her in a threatening manner. "You led him here," he accused.

"Now, now Fenris," the cocky man chastised. When he came into view of the two women they both noticed how very lady-like he swayed his hips. "She did what any good Imperial citizen should."

"I never wanted these filthy markings Danarius," Fenris spoke in anger. His voice was raised and carried across the bar. "But I won't let you kill me to get them."

The woman that had been standing at the bar inched her way away from it and pulled out a dagger. Mira watched her, to see if she was targeting Fenris. The woman's focus was not on Fenris though, but on the guards that were surrounding Danarius.

Danarius let out a fake chuckle. "How little you know my pet," he goaded. Mira saw Raniel reaching for her bow. She grabbed her arm to stop her from being too hasty. Danarius turned his gaze to the man that was accompanying Fenris. "And this is your new master then? The Champion of Kirkwall. Quite handsome."

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone," the man snapped.

"Do I detect a note of jealously?" Danarius continued. "It's not surprising, the lad is rather skilled, isn't he?"

"Sick bastard," Mira hissed. She let go of her grip on Raniel's arm. "Okay, he deserves whatever pain you dish out to him."

Fenris started to glow and got in a battle stance. "Shut your mouth Danarius," he snapped.

Danarius let out a frustrated sigh as Varania stepped back and out of the way of danger. "The word is 'Master'," Danarius forcefully corrected.

Raniel shot to her feet, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. Fenris' eyes widened at the sight. His companions braced themselves for a fight. "You like words?" Raniel demanded. "Let's try these ones.." Fenris threw his arm in front of Hawke and pushed him, Aveline and Anders out of the way. "_Fus Ro Dah!_" The building shook with the power of the Voice. Many of the onlookers were shocked to see the Tevinter Magister get thrown out of thin air and slammed into the fireplace behind him.

Mira picked up her staff and charged a spell in her free hand. "Now this is a party," she grinned. The body guards of the downed mage then began attacking.

"Friends of yours Fenris?" Hawke asked.

"You have no idea," Fenris smirked. "I'll explain after we deal with Danarius."

"Fair enough."


	6. AN

To all my readers,

I'm posting this AN on everyone of my stories in hopes that the person who left a recent review reads this message. As to the review in question, here's what's written:

":What a terrible Mary-Sue. I hope she gets r*** then kills herself. Better yet, you also kill yourself? Thanks in advance! :D"

Now I ask all my readers, is that really an appropriate review? Telling me that I should kill myself? This reviewer is super lucky that I'm not a depressed/suicidal individual. As to the reviewer themselves, they regestered as a guest review so I don't know who posted this grotesquely inappropriate message. I will be writing a complaint to administrators of the website in regards to this review. Now, some guests leave decent reviews where you don't tell anyone to kill themselves. All it takes is one individual to ruin it for others. It's thanks to this individual that I will be pressing to no longer allow guest reviews.

I'm sure that the reviewer had hopes that I would become discouraged and no longer post my stories. Unfortunately for you I don't allow anyone to push me around. I'll keep posting my stories and I'll do it with or without you liking them. Just because you don't like a story is absolutely no reason to tell a person to kill themselves. EVER! I don't care who you are or who you think you are. You don't ever write something like that to anyone, under any circumstances. If you were a friend of mine and I knew you had posted this to someone you would no longer be my friend and I would make sure you knew how disappointed in your behavior I was.


	7. Welcome to Kirkwall

Disclaimer: I own not Dragon Age franchise or Elder Scrolls franchise. Made up names are my own though.

A Daedra's Boredom

Chapter Five: Welcome to Kirkwall

The entire bar erupted into chaos. After she had used the Voice, Raniel drew her bow and started raining arrows down on the guards. She left the leader to Fenris. It was his right after all the sorrow he had been put through. Mira wasn't too far from her, covering the dark skinned woman as she wove through the guards. The pants of more than a few fell, causing them to become distracted. It was in those few seconds the dark woman struck the fatal blow.

Raniel had to switch from using steel arrows to her precious Daedric arrows when strange beasts started emerging from the floor. A few shots had proven the steel arrows had little to no effect on them. The Daedric arrows, however, proved to be nearly too much for the creatures. One shot from them in the right vital area and they were either killed or weakened to the point it wouldn't take much to finish them.

As the battle intensified Raniel found herself face to face with Fenris. "How did you get here?" he growled. Raniel could only shake her head. It was still too soon after using the Voice. She was still unable to speak fully. Fenris recognized the weakness and didn't press for further questions. "You just have to wear that mask, don't you?" he smirked. A meaningful glance at her lips was all the hint Raniel needed to know what was on his mind.

Mira jumped back to dodge a blow from a beast of fire. She landed just behind Raniel and glared at the two. "FIGHT NOW, FLIRT LATER!" Without giving either a chance to defend themselves she jumped back into the fray.

Fenris looked towards the chuckling dwarf. The two men looked each other in the eye. "Oh I like her," Varric laughed.

Fenris looked back to Raniel. "You're staying?" Raniel nodded her head once. Fenris nodded and then also rejoined the fight.

Varric moved next to the woman clad in black. "I love the look you've got going," he teased. "No wonder Broody was drawn to you." His concentration never broke as he continued to pour arrows down on his foes. He did take the time to eyeball the black arrow with the crescent head that was notched into the black bow. He kept one eye on the shade he was fighting as he watched the arrow fly with the other. Seeing the rage demon not only become paralyzed, but substantially weaker from one shot was a tremendous feat.

Mira stood back to back with the male mage with black hair. "So I noticed your blonde friend there," she spoke casually. It was as if their very lives weren't on the line. "His magic seems to be a little off." She then sent him a calculating look. "Yours too, for that matter. But it's not as bad as his."

"If we're analyzing magic," Hawke used crushing prison on a rage demon that got a little too close. "Then yours doesn't seem to be there at all." Although, the few charred demons at her feet proved her magic worked just as well as his did.

"Maybe we should compare notes," Mira teased. "I'll show you my secrets if you show me yours." Hawke spluttered as Mira broke away. The other mage had gotten too close to them for her to feel comfortable. Besides, it was a battle. As a mage she never wanted to stay in one spot. It was better to attack from a distance so you could keep moving and not become a target.

"They just keep coming," Anders said to Hawke. "How strong is this magister?"

"You could try asking him," Hawke grunted. He was busy dodging another set of claws.

Raniel turned to loose another arrow. In her face was the mage Fenris had been enslaved to. He used his staff and knocked away the weapon. Raniel didn't move back. She knew that as a mage this man preferred distance fighting. A slow smirk appeared behind her mask.

Danarius went to charge a spell to destroy the one that dared attack him. Before he could even finish that thought a sword was pressed to his throat. The woman that he had attacked was now holding a sword. It glowed faintly in white while it emitted a cold aura about it. "Now you'll see why I'm called Iceveins." The woman's voice had an authority to it that could surpass even the archon of Tevinter himself. Danarius barely teleported himself away to avoid the cut aimed for his neck.

Fenris had watched the scene between Raniel and Danarius. Isabella came up to him just then. "Aren't you going to help her?" she asked.

"And risk her using that sword on me?" Fenris looked down at her like she was a mage. "I rather like my life." Isabella blinked up at him. She was confused because the woman had proven herself a capable archer. Isabella looked back to the magister and the woman that was clad in black. A sword was indeed in her hand. She nearly struck down Danarius, but he proved to be too cowardly for a fair fight.

Not missing a chance, Raniel ignored her dropped weapon for now. Her target were the creatures that were on fire. Surely a sword with an ice enchantment on it would do some damage. It just so happened that the closest one was right on top of the short man.

Varric tried to back as far away from the rage demon as possible. It was too close for him to get a decent shot. Just as the demon was going to strike him down, it raised it's arms in the air and gave a painful screech. Ice sprung from it's back. The demon melted into nothing. In it's place was the woman Fenris had eyes for. In her hand was a sword that radiated a magic of it's own.

"That's a nice crossbow," the woman spoke.

"Of course she is," Varric boasted. He patted Bianca affectionately with a grin. "You won't find another like Bianca anywhere."

The battle seemed to rage for hours. Tables were upturned or in splinters. Varric glanced around the bar with a wary eye. "I'm going to have to fit the bill for this, aren't I?"

Fenris put his sword away and made his way to a defeated Danarius. The mage was kneeling on the floor, struggling to stand and catch his breath at the same time. He didn't need to bother. Fenris picked him up with one hand and held him so his feet dangled in the air. "You are no longer my master," he declared. The lyrium in his skin glowed as he activated his ability. Blood squirted from Danarius as Fenris crushed his neck. Fenris then turned to his sister.

"I had no choice Leto," Varania pleaded. Her hands were held in front of her in a manner that spoke she intended not to fight.

"You sold out your own brother!" Fenris accused.

"He was going to make me a magister," Varania explained.

"Your sister's a mage?" Anders asked in shock. "You hypocrite! All this time and you're really just jealous, aren't you?"

"Oh put a sock in it," Mira piped in. "We all have our fair share of dark horses." A snort from Raniel had her look at her and back. "Some of us in the literal sense. But I can promise you he's not jealous of mages."

"And how would you know?"

"Now's not the time to start a debate," Hawke snapped.

"Especially not while we're all knee deep in demon gore," Varric added. Hawke sent him a look. "What?"

Fenris walked towards Varania with a murderous intent. "Please stop," she pleaded. "You have to stop him." She was looking towards Hawke as she spoke.

"I don't see why he should let you live," Hawke shrugged.

Fenris stopped when a hand touched his arm. He looked down to see Raniel removing her hood and gloves. The mess of blonde hair shared by most nords was pulled and tied back in braids. Her blue eyes looked at him, searching. "I'm not going to go all philosophical on you," she announced. "I'm not like Mira." A cry of offense was heard from the mentioned woman. "But let's keep one thing in mind. What will killing her actually accomplish? Just another body to add to the pile that needs to be cleaned up."

"I'd rather avoid that," Aveline walked in. She surveyed the scene and all that were involved. She then walked up to Fenris and his sister. "She's a mage from Tevinter?" she asked.

Fenris looked to Aveline and then Varania. He thought about what Raniel said. Her death would accomplish nothing. It wouldn't even make him feel better. "She is," Fenris stepped away to let the guards do their job.

Aveline turned to a guard standing at the ready. "Go get the Templars," she ordered. "Tell them that we have an apostate stirring up trouble."

"I think that's our queue to leave," Varric announced. He, Hawke, Anders and Isabella were edging their way to the door.

"You too Mira," Fenris stated. "You don't want to be around the Templars."

"You're protecting a mage?" Anders asked in shock.

Fenris glared at him while he walked out with Raniel. Mira wasn't too far behind them, not eager to see how the mages here were treated. "I'm protecting someone that has proven they won't fall under the influence of demons. Unlike some abominations that I know."

The sound of people screaming around the corner and horses neighing drew the group's attention. "What in the maker is going on over there?" Hawke asked.

Fenris looked to Raniel in horror. "Don't tell me you brought the devil horse," he pleaded.

"Okay," Raniel pleasantly smiled. "I won't tell you." She and Mira walked around the corner. Almost instantly the neighing stopped. A moment later the two came back around the building, each leading a horse. Mira had the lead of a light tan one while Raniel was leading a pitch black horse.

"The trend continues," Varric teased. "I'm beginning to think that you're lady friend likes the color black Broody."

Fenris shook his head in exasperation. "Liking the color has nothing to do with it," he said. "That armor she wears is enchanted to increase her stealth." Isabella perked up at that. "Then there's the horse. The thing might as well be a demon or possessed by one." When everyone looked at him in confusion he elaborated. "It's been trained," he continued. "I guess you could say that horse is an assassin."

"I don't believe it," Anders crossed his arms.

"Take a look around the corner then," Fenris glared at him. "Better yet, go up and try to pet it."

Varric thought to himself that it would be best to stay away from larger animals on a general whole. To many ways for shit to go wrong. "So is this your first day in the city?" he asked the mage woman. Mira nodded her head in answer. "Well allow me to be the first to say, Welcome to Kirkwall."


End file.
